


Impressions

by RandomRyu



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRyu/pseuds/RandomRyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little drabble I wrote out of boredom about Roger and Jack talking about Ralph and what they've heard of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impressions

“What a douchebag,” Roger scoffs. “All smug.”

Jack echoes Roger’s scoff in agreement to his statement, his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed in the bright campus sun.

“Pretty boy.” Jack mumbles, as if he’s talking to himself. Roger hears him, and hums in agreement followed with a slight nod, which the redhead catches in the corner of his eye.

Both choir boys’ gaze rest on the petite figure of a proper-looking blonde boy, donned head to toe in the school’s popping blue uniform, including a pair of clumpy loafers and ordinary, knee-high socks that seem to irritate the boy, judging by the way he keeps picking at the calves of his pants. His fair hair is slicked back, a few rebellious strands hanging down on the sides of his face. Sitting on a bench engulfed in the shade of a tree planted nearby, it seems as if he’s focused on schoolwork in the binder splayed across his lap, one leg propped up on the other to make a makeshift table as he scribbles over the lined paper inside. Jack can barely make out a variation of doodles under the added shade of the boy’s body over the paper.

“Ralph, isn’t it?” Roger pipes up, wanting to confirm the other male’s name. To see if he remembers correctly.

“Mhm.” Jack nods, a few stands of red hair falling into his eyes, which he blows away with a puff of sudden air. “Those twins are always hanging around him.”

“Sam and Eric?”

“Yeah.”

“I can never guess who’s who…those two are practically one person. It’s eerie. Finishing each other’s sentences and shit.” Roger shrugs. “Maybe Ralph knows the difference. Wouldn’t be surprised if he did.”  
“Honestly.” Jack half shrugs, half nods.

Ralph takes a moment to glance up from his mindless doodling to observe his surroundings, feeling two pairs of eyes boring into the back of his head. When he looks over at the choir boys practically glaring at him, observing him, his eyes narrow in suspicion before he huffs. He untangles his legs from the bench, gathering his books and walking off in the opposite direction.

“Probably thinks we’re creeps.” Roger comments, adjusting the strap of his backpack on his shoulder that was digging into his skin.

“No matter.” Jack shrugs once more, shifting before turning on his heel and walking along, expecting Roger to tag along. And of course he does, trailing alongside the freckled boy as if he’s a dog on a leash.

Jack checks his watch for a fleeting moment, grunting in frustration when it confirms his worries.

“Late.” He mumbles, his arm falling back to his side.


End file.
